Tiresome Day
by UchihaLovers196
Summary: Sasuke comes home after a long day of training and decides to relax. Only he's not the only one with that idea. Itachi wants to join him in some shower fun. Will Sasuke let him? ItaSasu, Uchihacest


**Title- Tiresome Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters on it.**

**Warnings: yaoi, incest**

**Pairings: ItaSasu**

**Summary: Sasuke comes home after a long day of training and decides to relax. Only he's not the only one with that idea. Itachi wants to join him in some shower fun. Will Sasuke let him?**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I closed the door behind me before slipping my sandals off and heading to my room down the hall. Training had been extra tiring today and Naruto was more annoying. Add Sakura to that mix and you have a very pissed off Sasuke.

I was only glad to be home so I could take a nice hot shower and relax. Itachi was off on a mission and wouldn't be home till later so I had plenty of time. Walking to the bathroom I turned on the shower making sure it was the right temperature before pulling my shirt off over my head. My shorts and boxers followed soon after adding to the pile on the floor.

I stepped into the shower and let the water run down my body soothing my aching muscles. Itachi and I hadn't been intimate recently and I had a lot of sexual frustrations to work out so my hands began to follow the flow of the water down my body and giving my nipples a slight tweak. A shiver ran through my body and I gasped as my hands roamed further.

Images of my Aniki flowed through my head and thoughts about our last love making session took over my senses. I grasped my member in my hand and started to pump at a slow pace. Continuing to pleasure myself I kept at a steady pace as the moans poured from my mouth.

Too caught up in my actions I didn't hear the door open or see the shadow slowly creeping closer. The pressure was building up in my stomach and I was so close to release I could taste it. Suddenly the curtain flew open leaving me to stare into the eyes of the intruder.

**Itachi's POV:**

Completing a mission had never felt so good before and as climbed the stairs to the Uchiha mansion I felt relief wash over me. I saw a pair of shoes already by the door letting me know Sasuke was already home. "Sasuke are you here?" I called heading down the hall to his room to see if he was in there. When I didn't find him there I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything. Hearing the water running in the bathroom I grinned, this was the perfect chance to have some alone time with my Otouto.

Slipping into the bathroom quietly I began to undress, stepping forward slowly. What stopped me were the small noises I heard coming from the shower. I recognized the sounds automatically as sounds of pleasure and I smirked. My Otouto couldn't even wait for me. Then again he never did have a high tolerance with patience before.

I yanked open the curtain revealing a blushing Sasuke. "What are you doing here so early Nii-san?" he asked. My only response was to climb in behind him before closing the curtain again. He turned around to face me and I leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss that left us fighting for breath. My lips met his again and we battled for dominance with me coming out as champion. He opened his mouth to give me access into his wet cavern and I dove right in.

I was rewarded with a moan when I reached down and grasped his erect member in my hand giving it a few small tugs. "Nii-san, please" he whimpered in my ear as I continued my slow pace. "What do you want me to do Otouto?" I asked as I nipped his neck, trying to leave my mark. "I want you… to… take me"

That was all I needed to grasp his hips and flip him around so I could press him up against the wall. My fingers probed his entrance and I slowly eased them in, eliciting a small moan from him. I moved them around making sure to stretch him out. A third finger was soon added to the mix and I pushed them in deep trying to find his spot.

I was rewarded by a lust filled moan when I found it and pressed on it. When I felt he was stretched enough I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself behind him. Without giving any warning I thrust in, sheathing myself completely within his tight heat.

"Ah, Aniki! You're so big, feels…. So good" He gasped out as I pounded into him continuously. "Ahh you're always so tight Otouto…. so tight" I panted out, resting my head on his shoulder and placing a small kiss on the skin I found there. "Only for you Nii-san… only for you"

My heart flooded with warmth and love at his words and causing me to move at a faster pace. The familiar feeling began to build up in my stomach and I could feel Sasuke start moving his body to take more of me in him. Reaching around him I began to pump him in time with my trusts.

I gave one more hard thrust and hit is prostate dead on making him cry out in pleasure. Sasuke came first releasing his substance all over my hand and the wall before slumping over in my hold. His muscles clenched tightly around my length and I came releasing everything I had deep inside of my lover.

After we came down off our high we rinsed off under the still running water. Stepping out I pulled Sasuke out after me and turned off the water behind us. I wrapped a towel around my Otouto first making sure he was dry before starting on my own body. Once we were completely dry I let the towel drop to the floor and picked Sasuke up bridal style and carried him out.

We made it too his room and I pulled back the covers on the bed before gently laying him down underneath. Climbing in next to him I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him back against my chest. He rolled over and snuggled up to my chest already drifting off to sleep. We would sleep for now, it had been a long day and we were both extremely worn out.

"I love you Aniki" He said as he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Otouto" I whispered placing a small kiss on his forehead. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer before we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

This is my first Uchihacest story so I hope you liked it.

Please comment and tell me what you think. :)

***UchihaLovers196***


End file.
